Harry Potter:  The White Wolf Chronicles
by EinzWhiteShadow
Summary: This story starts at POA and goes onwards but instead of Trelawney, a mysterious and slightly cynical young woman teaches Divination, and the secrets she holds will change Harry forever. Contains swearing, multiple pairings, humour and all the good stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Harry Potter: The White Wolf ****Chronicles ****- ****Part**** 1: The Prisoner of Azkaban**

**Summary:**This story starts at POA and goes onwards; but instead of Trelawney, a mysterious and slightly cynical young woman teaches Divination, and the secrets she holds will change Harry forever. Contains sexually explicit content (multiple pairings), swearing, humour (hopefully), and all the other good genres.

**Author:** EinzWhiteShadow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own J.K Rowling's characters...I just like to borrow them every now and then. Einjeru, Annie and the plot, however, are all mine – so no stealing :P

**Chapter 1:** "Whisper of a Thrill"

Harry Potter sat slumped over his house table, illuminated by the giant starry canopy of the Great Hall at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of his fellow Gryffindors were stuffing their mouths with food whilst simultaneously talking loudly over one another about their _'__awesome__'_ holidays, which resulted in all members of the table being covered in a thin layer of half-chewed food.

Despite the joyous atmosphere around him, Harry could only mull on one thought:

_Why me?_

Harry pursed his lips together and flicked a chunk of potato covered in Ron saliva off of his shoulder. His holidays were, as always, shit to start with. The Dursleys were a major pain in Harry's ass. He silently prayed that he would be taught some really good hexes this year.

_Because then I could make __Dud__diekins__ shove an umbrella up his ass._

Harry smiled at his malicious thoughts and viciously bit into a chicken wing. Harry wouldn't call himself sadistic, but after being hit with puberty near the end of his second year at Hogwarts, he'd had some fantasies that were...a little on the _odd _side.

_Oh – the joys of youth! _

So yes, the beginning of Harry's holidays were shit; but then he magically inflated his mega bitch of an aunt, told Mr Dursley to go fuck himself and ran away to the Leaky Cauldron where he met the very vague wizard Prime Minister, Cornelius Fudge...so his holidays didn't end up being so bad after all. And when Harry thought about the amazing sex he'd also been having during his short stay at the Leaky Cauldron with a very special someone, his holidays were actually the best he'd ever had...but oh no, something had to go wrong; this was because Harry was _The Boy Who Lived_, so of course some mentally demented Azkaban escapee called Sirius Black was now after Harry's skin.

_Why me?_

This is a question that Harry asked himself occasionally during his extremely stressful and eventful life, and in times to come, this question would appear more frequently in Harry's mind.

Harry had been really excited to return to Hogwarts for his third year...but oh no...Harry was a drama magnet. So on the usual peaceful train trip (which had actually been pretty awesome due to the quickie Harry had in the restrooms), Harry got soul-raped by a Dementor – one of the guards of Azkaban who were scary as hell and smelled like a rotting ass.

_Fabulous._

If it weren't for the devilishly handsome Professor R.J Lupin –

"What the fuck?" Harry sat upright in his seat, nearly as pale as Nearly Headless Nick.

_Did I just say that out loud?? More importantly – did I just think that that Lupin guy was hot?? Because that's kind of –_

"Gay"

Harry snapped out of his zone-out and fixed his penetrating emerald gaze on Ronald Weasley.

Harry leaned onto the table slightly, "Come again?"

"GAY", Ron said thickly through his mouthful of chicken.

Harry removed his glasses and used Hermione's robes to clean off the Ron saliva mixed with chicken.

Harry cleaned his glasses in silence before calmly staring into Ron's blue eyes and replying: "I know you are, but what am I?"

The entire table roared with laughter. Ron could barely contain his fit of giggles, spraying everyone within a 20 foot radius with pumpkin juice. There was high-fiving and masculine exchanges all round.

"No", Ron laughed, "every year I have a special word to snap you out of your day dreams; this year's word is 'GAY'".

"How clever", Harry mused, "and what were the last two?"

"Dick and Asshole"

Hermione dramatically swivelled in Ron's direction and rolled her eyes so hard that she nearly fell off the bench.

"Oh real mature Ronald"

And they were off: Ron vs. Hermione. Harry grinned, they were like a really old couple that'd spent 60 years married and had finally decided to tear away the thin veneer of civility and show their love through excessive use of the word 'fuck' over the dinner table. Harry couldn't help but interrupt.

"You know, Dick and Asshole are kind of-"

"Gay words?" Seamus interjected.

"That's how he came up with the new word", said George.

"Very smart our brother", Fred added, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Ron smiled sheepishly.

Hermione scoffed, "You are so...so", for once, the great Hermione Granger was lost for words.

"Beautiful?" Ron offered, fluttering his fiery eyelashes.

"To me", Dean sang.

"Oh god no", Hermione choked as her chocolate eyes widened with fear.

Harry made a microphone with his hand and sang, "You're everything that I hoped for"

Fred and George excitedly jumped up in their places and sang in unison, "you're everything I need".

"P-please...please not again!!" Hermione cried, hands over her ears.

But it was too late, the whole Gryffindor table had soon formed microphones with their hands, and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw quickly followed suit. Some teachers at the head table joined in, others like Snape choked on their food. The Slytherin students all stared blankly at their food, not daring to look at what was going on around them, or else they might be outcast by their housemates. Professor Lupin stared open-mouthed at the writhing student body that was currently testing out the acoustics of the Great Hall. Of all the teachers, Dumbledore sang the loudest, eyes peering over his half-moon spectacles with his hands clapping to the beat.

"This has been happening at each opening and closing feast for the past two years now", Dumbledore shouted as explanation to Lupin, "don't you just adore the school spirit?"

Lupin's eyebrows looked as though they were about to join with his grey flecked chestnut hairline in shock. Snape looked as though he were about to cry. McGonagall was smiling slightly, trying to encourage Cornelius Fudge, who was a special guest at the feast, to sing along. Her nose and cheeks were bright red, and it became apparent to Harry that the woman was as drunk as a skunk.

After all of the singing was halted (Fred and George had started removing articles of clothing, which forced Dumbledore to stop the festivities – much to Snape's delight), Dumbledore stood behind the gold lectern on the slightly raised platform at the front of the teacher's table.

"Well that was truly delightful", Dumbledore's bright blue eyes watered as he chuckled, "I can't wait for our next little sing-in". Dumbledore grinned widely as he swept his eyes over the room.

Harry and Ron sniggered as they watched Snape drink some anti-headache potions and rub his temples slowly.

Dumbledore raised his arms in a welcoming manner, "Well then, just a few-"

But he stopped talking mid-sentence and began staring at the ceiling instead. The entire school joined him, gazing upwards to see what the old coot was staring at.

When Harry's eyes connected to the normally starry canopy, he gasped - the once starry sky was now filled with angry violet clouds that would flash bright blue at the presence of cracking lightening.

Harry suddenly heard a sharp whisper, almost like a sigh, come from the giant oak entrance doors to the hall. He swivelled his head around to the entrance, and realised that no one around him could hear the noise. Harry turned to the teacher's table, and was shocked to find that Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape were now gathered around the lectern, staring at the dark brown doors, which now sounded as though some strange creature were behind them, making its attendance heard. Harry could hear the soft sigh turn to growls behind him – but why were the professors smiling? The growling became louder, and Harry fixed his attention back to the giant doors.

Hermione pulled her eyes from the ceiling and fixed her beautiful brown eyes on the back of Harry's head.

"What is it Harry?" she whispered, sounding slightly worried.

"I don't – "

Suddenly, a deep voice sang out in Harry's head.

"I'm waiting at the door"

Harry jumped in surprise and turned to Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape, knowing that they had heard it to. Dumbledore replied to Harry's worried look with a smile. The voice was eerily familiar, as though Harry had heard it in a dream. Was he dreaming now? Hermione squeezed his hand tightly, and Harry was brought crashing back to the present.

_Where have I heard that voice before?_

"I'm waiting at the door", the deep voice repeated, "won't someone let me in?"

Dumbledore motioned Filch over to him. The two men talked quickly in whispers before Filch ran to the doors. He opened one of them just wide enough so that he could fit through, but so that no one could see what was waiting outside. A majority of the students and staff were now looking at Dumbledore with great confusion.

"It seems", Dumbledore said loudly to get the full attention of the hall, "that we have a visitor"

Harry glanced at the doors again before resting his eyes once again on his headmaster. All but four teachers looked completely confused; McGonagall, Lupin, Snape and Hagrid. Fudge was staring daggers at Dumbledore as he tapped his small foot and fiddled with his lime bowler hat.

"I would appreciate it if you could be quiet for a few moments whilst I ask him what is the matter", Dumbledore smiled at his students before fixing his gaze back on the doors.

All the students now faced the oak doors, chatting amongst themselves, coming up with outlandish ideas as to who the visitor could be – Sirius Black was mentioned once or twice. Hermione scoffed loudly at Ron's suggestions of the visitor being a troll or giant before casting a worried glance at Harry.

The doors creaked, and everyone fell silent. The doors slowly opened, and even Dumbledore looked surprised when he saw the visitor.

**Authors Note:** End of Chapter 1 of my first fan fic! Sorry if it's long, but I'm a bit of a rambler (grins). If you could pretty please review, that would be awesome! More instalments to come – you'll find out in the next chapter who the mysterious visitor is, and soon the identity of Harry's unknown lover will be revealed. There is also going to be quite a lot of pairings in this story, so if you'd like two (or more) characters to hook up, just say so and I'll work it into the story! Thankyou for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter: The White Wolf Chronicles - Part 1: The Prisoner of Azkaban**

**Author:** EinzWhiteShadow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own J.K Rowling's characters...I just like to borrow them every now and then. All of the other characters not found in the books and movies along with the plot, however, are all mine – so no stealing :P

**Chapter 2:** "In this Place"

The giant doors flew open, and very white and terrified looking Filch jogged to the nearest wall and clung to it like wet toilet paper. A hulking, glowing, growling figure started to slowly move forwards. If a pin where to drop, its echoes would be heard in Greenland. It was only when the creature's head was illuminated by the candlelight of the Great Hall that everyone saw what it was.

A wolf. A colossal, white wolf.

From where Harry was sitting, he could see its glowing mismatched eyes, one green, one blue, boring into him. But Harry was not afraid; in fact, he felt an incredible warmth spread throughout his body. For some unknown reason, Harry began to think of his parents. There was something so familiar about the creature...

The wolf, in a slightly cat-like manner, gracefully padded its way past Harry towards Dumbledore. Harry could've sworn that he saw the beast wink at him. Whilst sitting, the wolf reached Harry's shoulder, and an odd scent wafted from its stunning white fur – peppermint. Once again, Harry thought of his childhood. It had all the familiar features of a wolf: a long snout, extremely lean and muscular, it also had a few scars on its face.

_A star shaped scar._

Harry remembered this phrase from his short year with his parents. He didn't know where it came from, but he recalled seeing a scar shaped like a small star on someone...and the wolf had a small star scar on its large snout.

_Where have I seen you before?_

Harry joined everyone else in staring at Dumbledore, searching for some type of emotional expression from this bizarre scenario etched on the man's face. Whilst he had initially looked slightly surprised by the identity of the visitor, he had returned to smiling at the wolf, along with Lupin and Snape. McGonagall and Hagrid were now also gathered around Dumbledore.

The wolf stopped and sat in front of the small group of teachers, examining their faces for a few moments. Its long white tail elegantly moved from side to side. The beast turned its head towards Snape.

"Severoth", the wolf's deep voice bounced off the walls.

Snape slowly stepped forward, and in one swift movement, dropped to one knee and placed his pale hand on top of the animal's head.

"Sevvy, old friend", the wolf's deep voice growled, "it has been much too long"

Harry was shocked, as were a great number of people in the Great Hall... 'Sevvy'...'Severoth'? A similar thought flashed through the minds of the entire student body:

_Snape is __going to__crush that thing's head__...no one would ever get away with nicknaming him...even a wolf_

To everyone's complete surprise (and Harry's slight horror), Snape grinned. Harry couldn't help but notice how...young Snape looked when he smiled...how...handsome he looked.

Harry caught himself before his thoughts eventually reached the point of no return: naked Snape.

_Oh God!_

Harry dry retched, but no one noticed because they were all still staring at the giant wolf and Snape.

_Thank goodness._

Harry composed himself and turned to ogle at the wolf again, only to have his eyes meet another shocking sight...if any more shocking things happened, Harry would probably faint from a distressed brain.

Snape was hugging – HUGGING – the wolf, and smiling that stunning gorgeous smile of his, if only Snape smiled at him like that...if only...Harry would walk right up and-

Harry's pale palm connected with his forehead.

_No, bad imagination – BAD!! NO!!_

Harry silently thanked the heavens that everyone was too wrapped up in the developing scene before them to hear the noise.

"It's wonderful to see you again", Snape's voice had changed; it sounded smooth and warm, which greatly contrasted to the usual sound of disdain and sneering coldness that would ooze out of every pore every time Snape opened his mouth.

Harry's emerald eyes flicked over the scene before him once again. The teachers and Fudge were all standing; some - like McGonagall - were smiling warmly, whereas others were looking hugely confused - like Fudge. Professors' Dumbledore and Lupin smiled widely down at Snape and the wolf. Dumbledore cleared his throat while still smiling gently.

"I was under the impression", Dumbledore spoke softly as he peered over his half-moon spectacles, "that you had died quite some time ago"

The wolf pulled away from Snape reluctantly, causing the white hairs up his back to shimmer in the starlight cascading from the ceiling. He looked at Snape for a few beats before turning to the teachers table. The sides of his mouth curled upwards creating what could only be described as a very _'__wolfy__'_ smile.

"I am older than the forest", he half-whispered in his deep, rumbling voice, "I watched the first trees sprout out of the ground, I watched over the men who built this castle. It is my destiny to live forever in _this_ place, watching over all and many...perhaps someone should have explained that to Voldemort"

The wolf tipped his head back and laughed at the gasps that came from the students.

"Dumbledore", he said, eyes still glowing with amusement, "I thought you of all people would try to teach children not to fear something as simple as a name"

"One does try", Dumbledore replied, smiling widely, "It is wonderful to see you again Einjeru"

Dumbledore bowed low, causing his beard to brush gently across the cold stone floor.

Einjeru bowed his head in reply before turning to Lupin, "hello my friend"

Lupin's hands were in his pockets, and he smiled almost as wide as Snape, "Good to see you again Ein". Lupin, like Snape, looked remarkably younger when he smiled...and much more attractive.

"I think that we shall all have to speak later", Einjeru's voice was so calm and smooth, almost hypnotising, "at the moment I have something I wish to discuss with the Prime Minister"

Fudge squeaked loudly, horror clearly imprinted on his chubby face.

"I'm sure it's nothing too violent Ein?" asked Dumbledore, sighing slightly at Fudge's foolish behaviour.

The wolf grinned, "Of course not, I'm more bark than bite...sometimes. This is just business"

"W-wh-what business to you have to disscu-us?" yelped Fudge, who was now half concealed behind his dining chair.

"The centaurs are quite displeased about the Dementors invading their territory, and are extremely unhappy about you not warning them"

Harry could've sworn that the wolf's mismatched eyes flicked over to him at least twice while addressing Fudge.

"Oh", Fudge looked slightly deflated; perhaps because he had been thinking that the wolf had some more exciting business to discuss, "well if you wouldn't mind taking me to them, I'd be happy to sort this out", he sighed.

"Rubeus, would you please come with the minister, Einjeru and I to see the centaurs?", said Dumbledore quietly, half-moon spectacles glinting in Hagrid's direction.

"O' corse, be 'appy to", Hagrid said, rising from the table and knocking over twenty or so plates on his way.

The Hall settled quickly back into dessert after the wolf, Dumbledore, Fudge and Hagrid had departed. Everyone around Harry was talking loudly through desert about the situation that had just unfolded, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Snape and Lupin, who were both huddled together, talking at great length about something...and Harry knew that it was definitely about Einjeru. He was also preoccupied about something else. Everything about the wolf...it was _so_ familiar.

_Where __do I know you from?_

**Authors Note:** Yay! End of Chapter 2! There'll be more Einjeru in upcoming chapters. Next Chapter: Harry's lover revealed _and_ a shag scene (grins). I'm trying to lay down some plot in case I go completely nuts and make it a Hogwarts Shag-Fest...it probably will turn into that very soon though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter: The White Wolf Chronicles - Part 1: The Prisoner of Azkaban**

**Author:** EinzWhiteShadow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own J.K Rowling's characters...I just like to borrow them every now and then. All of the other characters not found in the books and movies along with the plot, however, are all mine – so no stealing :P

**Chapter 3:** "Breathe on Me"

Harry didn't talk for the rest of dinner and left before everyone else...this made the red-head concerned. Harry walked silently, unaware to the fact that he had a follower. Lost in thought, he paused briefly to see where the hell he was, only to have his eyes covered by familiar pale hands. Under normal circumstances, he would've been pissed about his glasses being smudged, but he enjoyed the recognisable soft skin against his, and smiled at the soft kisses his pursuer was trailing up the side of his neck, eventually resting just below his right ear.

"Guess who?"

Harry loved that husky whisper; luckily he had built up a type of resistance over their summer together, so he no longer buckled at the knees (which was quite embarrassing if any of the family happened to walk past).

Feeling playful, Harry replied "Hermione?"

He felt a nip at his earlobe, "Cheeky bastard"

"Okay, okay - stop playing around Ginny", Harry grinned.

"Oh push off", a slightly irritated Ronald Weasley whispered.

Harry laughed and turned to his fire headed lover.

"The day I stop enjoying watching you squirm-"

"Will never", Ron interjected, tracing kisses along Harry's jaw, "_ever_ happen"

Harry threw his arms around the slightly taller boy's shoulders, "_p__recisely_, and I feel you need to accept those type of things in a...you know, relationship", Harry inwardly chastised himself for sounding so awkward around the mere mention of the word 'relationship'.

Ron looked down at Harry though lustfully hooded eyes, "hmmm..._relationship_...so that's what this is called"

Ron kissed the tip of Harry's nose, and began tortuously brushing butterfly kisses over every part of the ebony haired boy's face except his lips. He stopped, however, when he heard the familiar rumble of some 800 odd students returning to their houses. This was definitely going to throw his plans for the night astray.

"I think dinner is finished", Ron sighed.

"But we're right near a bathroom", Harry sang against the scoop of Ron's neck.

"Well", the red-head moaned, "we could always say you weren't feeling well"

Harry painfully pulled away from Ron and studied him with his emerald eyes, and came to the conclusion that he couldn't hide his worry any longer.

"I think Hermione notices something"

Their summer together had been great...fucking amazing...but Harry was still fearful of what others thought of him, and the little..._phase_ he was going through. At least, he saw it as a phase. He still lusted after half the girls in the school...and half the boys, _especially_ Ron. There was something so dangerous, so..._incestuous_ about being with Ron...and Harry would confess over and over again about how sexually deranged he was, and kept the hope alive that fucking it out of his system might make him 'normal' (whatever that was), and Ron was more than happy to help out.

Ron grinned evilly at Harry, "Oh really?"

"What? What do you know?", Harry said, returning the grin.

"Well, let's just say that Hermione has been a bit distracted of late"

Harry stood on his tippy-toes and kissed along Ron's jaw, "Do tell"

* * *

_It's so hot in here._

The heat in the small space was reaching scorching.

Pale hands tugged at black robes and soon they were both down to their naked skin, in all its glory. Soft kisses turned deeper, sweat started to form. A few licks here and there, and the dominant one had turned the submissive to putty. Neither could figure where they started and the other ended. Slicked skin rubbed together, hands began to grab in desperation. Two hearts raced at the same speed in harmony, breaths grew ragged. Kisses trailed down from lips, to neck, to shoulder, to chest, stomach before finally reaching their ultimate destination. A name was moaned, a little too loudly for comfort, but caution was soon thrown into the wind. Fingernails dug into the soft wood enclosing the cubicle, and one shuddered in climax. Soon they shouted each other's names in unison, quivering together at the peak of their little session.

"Hermione!"

"Ginny!"

"Did you hear something?"

Ron had stopped outside the girl's bathroom on the fifth floor, which was right next door to where he and Harry had spent some 'quality time' together.

Harry limped over to the painted blue door while adjusting his uniform. He and Ron listened intently for a few minutes.

"Nothing there", Harry sighed, pulling away from the door.

"Could've sworn I heard something...oh well, let's get going before Seamus starts asking questions again...the train ride on the way here was getting awkward - I blame you for that", Ron turned and poked Harry hard in the chest to add effect to his words.

Harry rolled his eyes, "you shouldn't have given me that look"

Ron pursed his lips at Harry and dramatically threw his hands on his hips, "you're just a horny little bastard"

In one smooth movement, Harry had shoved Ron against the wall, pinning his arms above his head. Harry's knee slipped up Ron's thigh and began slowly caressing his growing erection. Tapping into his deepest primal instincts, Ron growled at Harry's teasing. He could feel the ebony haired boy's humid breath racing against his neck, and moaned as he started nipping and kissing his way down to the top of his chest.

"Then tell me to stop", Harry whispered hoarsely, increasing the effectiveness of each word with a light nip.

Harry lowered himself to his knees, and began kissing and licking the sensitive skin just above the red-heads pelvis.

"We...really...shouldn't", Ron whimpered.

Harry stopped his teasing and looked up at his lover, face showing no emotion.

"Are you telling me to stop?"

The red-head grinned, "Only until we get back to the dorms"

Harry jumped up swiftly and grinned widely, pulling at Ron's arm like a child, "Well let's get going slowcoach!"

Ron pulled his famous dumbfounded expression.

"How the fuck can you change moods so quickly? One second I'm about to get head the next you're trying to rip my arm off!"

"You love it lover", Harry replied chirpily, wrapping his arms around the red-head.

Ron groaned, "Don't call me that in front of the boys alright?"

"Sure thing", Harry gave Ron a quick kiss, "My lover"

The two Gryffindors split apart then headed towards the entrance to their house. A few minutes later, a very fatigued Hermione and a very ruffled Ginny silently slipped out of the girl's fifth floor toilets and shared a brief kiss before jogging in the same path as the boy's just previous. The four Gryffindors did not realise, however, that someone had been watching them from the shadows...and that someone now knew their darkest secrets.

**Authors Note: **Oooooh! I wonder who was watching cue dramatic music. Only one way to find out kiddies – tune in for the next exciting chapter!

**PS.** Many hugs to the awesome people who reviewed and favourited my little story – it's much appreciated!!


End file.
